Daughters
by Mrs.Mchale1994
Summary: Artie loves his family. He wouldn't change anything about it. Except the fact that his daughters are growing up. When his and Quinn's oldest gets a boyfriend, is where he wishes he had a life remote control the most. Quinn/Artie story.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: Hey readers! This is going to be a multi chapter story and the first quartie fic outside of friendship I've ever done! Not the biggest ship I have but I enjoy their fan fics, especially the 'Averyverse' by DryadSpeaks. Very good stories if you haven't read them. So this is kind of a family quartie story inspired by those! Also credit to DryadSpeaks for the suggestion that semi spawned this! Anyway hope to get reviews and I will make sure to update when I can. I don't know how many chapters this will have we just have to see! **_

_**Disclaimer: I own zero. Except a few characters in here, those are mine. But that's about it. Glee is property of its creators and FOX**_

"I don't like it."

Quinn sighed and looked at her husband. "Artie, no one said you ever had to like it; you just have to accept it."

"Screw accepting it! There are some things in life that a person just can't accept! For instance, terrorism, homophobia, racism..." He listed off.

Quinn raised an eyebrow and let out a dry chuckle. "Are you seriously comparing our daughter dating to terrorism?"

"It might as well be terrorism." He muttered under his breath.

The two of them sat on their bed that night as they discussed what announcement had been made at dinner. Their fifteen year old daughter, Haylee, had a boyfriend.

Artie and Quinn first started dating in junior year and through the rest of high school and through college, until they got married when they were twenty two. Less then three months after the start of married life, they found out Quinn was pregnant. Seven and a half months later, after Quinn had been in labor for thirteen hours, Haylee was born. Artie had never been in awe of anything more in his entire life. Suddenly it wasn't just about him and Quinn anymore. When he first found out that he was going to be a father, despite how excited he was, he was almost just as equally terrified. He didn't know what to expect, what to think, there was going to be a little baby that relied on him so much, and at twenty two, he wasn't sure if he could handle that challenge. After seeing Haylee for the first time, he knew he would attack that challenge full on. She was the most amazing person he had ever seen. That feeling was matched again four years later, when they added Emmy, another beautiful little girl to their family.

To say his girls were his world, was a complete understatement. Artie loved them more than he could even describe. Growing up they had both been complete Daddy's girls, much to his delight. Especially Haylee. When she was a little kid Artie was her everything. Artie had so many memories of letting her cheat on bedtime so they could play another game or watch another movie, and he wouldn't have had anything that he was given regarding his family any other way. He had a an amazing wife, two amazing daughters, which still despite getting older, he had two great relationships with. Life was good.

Although, despite how fortunate he was for everything he had, living with three women, wasn't easy, and made him wonder if his sperm knew how difficult it would be sometimes when it gave him two girls. No matter how sweet, and adorable little girls can be, when they get older, it can become another story at times. When Haylee hit puberty when she was twelve, it was not an easy year. It seemed that every month, just about anything could make the girl burst into tears, angry, or just about any other negative emotion under the sun. With Quinn's guidance, Artie tried to understand but it was hard. He knew that mainly because he had to deal with the fact that his baby girl was starting to grow up, and knowing that he would have to go through the same thing over again with Emmy didn't make it any better (he secretly prayed that Emmy wouldn't start her period until after Haylee went to college just to keep the house less hostile), but he would survive. His family was wonderful and even if that meant that he sometime found himself drowning in a sea of estrogen. Up until now even with all of that, they managed quite well. Everyone for the most part was happy. However the announcement of Haylee having a boyfriend changed things. This was what he had been dreading since the day she was born. He could handle drowning in the sea of estrogen, he could, that was fine. Not a boyfriend though, he didn't think he could handle a boyfriend.

"It's not like terrorism." Quinn said, trying to get him out of his miserable thoughts. "C'mon we both knew it was only a matter of time before this day came. Her and Alec have been inseparable for years."

Alec Pierce-Lopez was the son of Brittany and Santana and had been one of Haylee's closest friends for years. The two had grown up together. It wasn't Brittany or Santana's intention to have a kid so soon. Santana really didn't even want kids to begin with, and one of the perks of a no-dude relationship, they had complete control over that. It all started when they went for a walk in the park one day. From a distance they saw a blonde girl, who looked no older than seventeen, sitting on a bench, crying. As they got closer the reason for her tears seemed a little obvious, a baby bump. Brittany automatically felt bad just over the fact that she was crying. So even with Santana's apprehension, they approached her and asked her if she was okay. With that question they got an overwhelming answer about how she had no support from her family, that he baby's father had left her, and how she wanted the best for her child but had no idea how to give him that. With that Brittany had a new strong urge to be a mother. She wanted to help that girl, and the idea of having a baby suddenly excited her. Santana couldn't have thought more opposite. They had taken the girl's phone number that day and Santana had no idea why. She couldn't believe that Brittany was actually serious about this. Brittany pleaded. She was so excited for the chance to help out the poor girl, to have a baby boy, and the fact that the mother kind of looked like her made her excited, knowing that their was a chance the baby would maybe look like her in a way too. Within one night, Brittany had Santana convinced and a month and a half later, they adopted that baby boy. With the adoption Santana's mind had been completely changed. They both loved him deeply and soon enough he had made friends with Haylee.

The two of them were the same age so they had always been in class together and from a young age always got along. Alec was the best combination of personalities from both his parents. He was sweet and creative like Brittany, but tough and protective like Santana. The combination of those two things made him an amazing friend to Haylee. Not to mention that they both matured quite well as they got older. Alec had become seriously cute, and in a crazy way despite their being no biological relation, did kind of look like Brittany. He had shaggy blonde hair, blue eyes, and a perfect smile. While Haylee grew up to be beyond beautiful. She had the soft facials of her mother, while she had Artie's brown hair, which had grown into gorgeous soft curls, his blue eyes, fair complexion, and smile. As the two got older you could see the attraction beginning to change and evolve. Quinn from the start had known that one day that their friendship would most likely evolve into something more. She knew though that when that day came, Artie would not be able to handle it. So here they were, her being proven very, very correct.

"Just cause it might be a little obvious, considering it's Alec, didn't mean I wanted it to happen. I just thought we could, you know, skip this part of life." Artie let out sheepishly.

Quinn giggled, "Babe, it makes her so happy. I need you to be supportive and so does she. Plus look on the bright side, it could be a lot worse. It's Alec, we like Alec."

"Correction, I used to like Alec, then he started dating my daughter." Artie pointed out in a matter of fact tone.

"No we still like Alec, he has done nothing but treat Haylee right all the time they have been friends. In fact in a way it's almost as if he's looking out for her because now no bad guys can date her." Quinn said trying to put some positive in perspective for Artie.

"Honey, I'm sorry but that is complete bullshit. All guys are the bad guys, there is no such thing as the good guys." Artie told her.

"Well I always thought you were a good guy." Quinn told him, leaning forward to give him a kiss.

Artie kissed her back and gave her a little smile before speaking again, "I wasn't a good guy. You know why? Because of how much I wanted to have sex with you. That's what all guys want, therefore none of them are good guys. "

Quinn groaned, "Look me and Haylee have talked about that. I will continue to talk to her about that. Trust me, I've gone into detail with her about my sophomore year; she won't do anything stupid."

"I know she's not stupid, but things change when you get into a relationship, you know that."

"I do know that, but we can handle this okay? You can handle our daughter having a boyfriend. I know you don't like it, but you really do need to accept it. If you want to keep the close knit relationship you have with Haylee, you need to at least accept it." Quinn told him seriously.

Before Artie had a chance to respond their was a knock at their door.

"Come in." Quinn answered as the door opened and no other than Haylee walked in.

"Um, hey so we're not doing anything tomorrow night right? Alec just texted saying he wants to take me to the movies. Can I go?" Haylee asked she said looking down at her phone with an excited tone in her voice.

Quinn was about to answer but Artie beat her to it. "Yeah go ahead sweetie, we're not doing anything. We'll just take Emmy out for dinner, go ahead and tell him you can go." Artie told her giving his oldest a smile.

Haylee smiled back, "Thanks Daddy, I'll tell him. Goodnight." She said as she closed the door in a rush, most likely to get back to her phone.

Once she was gone, Quinn gave Artie a smile. "Thank you." she told him softly.

"I don't have to like it, just accept it? Just to make her happy?" Artie questioned.

Quinn nodded.

"Okay, it's worth a shot. I'll see how I survive this." He said as Quinn cuddled closer to him. He didn't like this one bit, but he could try to go along for the ride. It seemed as if he had to because there was no way to get off.


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: To those who reviewed from the last chapter thank you! I'm glad you were asking to see more, and well here is more! The next few chapters after this one should be up really soon, possibly tomorrow if I have time. I just got back from vacation and had a very long car ride to think of tons of ideas for this story! Please read, review and enjoy.**_

_**Disclaimer: Still own nothing. **_

It had been two months. Two months since Haylee started dating Alec and so far, so good. They went out, they hung out, they had fun together. As of right now Artie could handle it because it was very similar to the way things had been going before they made it official that they were dating. This didn't exactly make Artie happy, but he was content.

Haylee on the other hand was ecstatic. Since school had been let out and summer had started her and Alec got the chance to spend all the time they could together. She knew that she had in a way, loved him, for a while but being in a relationship with him changed things. She saw him in a different light. It was as if every great thing that he did, was instantly intensified and made even greater. She now noticed the way his eyes crinkled when he laughed, how soft his hands were when they were holding hers, and that he always got his voice down to a near whisper when he was talking about something he was passionate about. Also with all this new excitement however, came new thoughts. Thoughts of something that she always pictured herself, of not thinking for a while. Thoughts of sex.

Haylee was never a girl to be dumb. Also growing up with Quinn as her mom made her _very_ educated on the subject. She had gotten pregnant in the beginning of her sophomore year, the exact place in school Haylee would be in a mere few months. Growing up, Quinn had always been honest with her. If anything it made Haylee respect her mom even more than she already would have and made it clear in her mind that getting pregnant in high school was not something she wanted for herself. She always thought that the way to do that would be simple. Just don't have sex in high school. Wait it out until college or maybe later. She thought that it was a mature decision and for a while she stood by it. Now she was realizing, that a decision like that, is much easier said than done. For one, she was a teenager. Guys may be the ones who are sex craved until no end, but it wasn't as girls didn't have any hormones or needs. When you're a teenager all of those hormones don't even know what to do with themselves, let alone when it is met with an equal amount of curiosity. Another factor that played into it was that she loved Alec, and he loved her. When you get into college everything could get so complicated, but as of right now, they have each other. They have each other for a while, and a part of Haylee's brain was telling her to take advantage of that. Maybe her plan could be, tweaked a little? Considering the circumstances, she didn't really see why not.

She sat on her bed late at night and just realized her new plan. In a way she was excited, in another way, she was terrified. She needed someone to talk to about this. She didn't want to tell her friends, they would be nothing but supportive but she felt like more needed to happen before she let them know; right now everything just felt too personal. Telling her dad was completely out. Completely. Haylee loved the relationship she had with her father. They were close and they had fun together, but he was protective. This was the last thing he would ever want to hear, not to mention the fact that it would just be awkward. Talking to her dad about sex, that was just weird and uncomfortable. She couldn't go to Emmy. Her and her little sister were pretty close, but Emmy was eleven. She was going into sixth grade, and although she knew about sex, as far as dating went, making out was about as scandalous as it got. She had a feeling in her gut like she should talk to her mom. She had always been really open to talking about anything, and really understanding. She had never been afraid to go to her about anything, but it suddenly felt different. She didn't want her mom to be disappointed in her and she didn't want her to feel like she failed as a parent because of this. Obviously she would talk to Alec, it involved him too, soon. She figured he'd be happy. Besides him, she didn't really have to tell anyone. It could just be a part of her life that she had that was between her and her boyfriend. Something about that made her feel extremely liberated.

She knew thought that there was another thing that had to be taken care of before anything could happen; birth control. Just because her plan changed, didn't mean that the horror stories of teen pregnancy that had been drilled in her head had gone away. Not in the slightest. Soon she had a plan.

The next day she woke up early, and walked down to a clinic that was in town. It wasn't far from her house and getting there was easy. An hour she walked out with what she needed, birth control pills.

When she got home she quickly retreated to her room and hid them in her sock drawer. That way no one would find them. Although the aching feeling of telling her mom at least still lingered in her gut.

That night at dinner she stayed quiet, she couldn't really think of normal conversation to say right now. She had always been so open with her family, and the whole secret keeping thing was eating at her.

Soon the sound of Emmy's voice snapped her out of her thoughts.

"Can I get contacts?" the younger girl asked.

Like Haylee, Emmy was a good combination of both Quinn and Artie; but in completely different ways. Emmy had more of Artie's facial features, softer and a feminine looking version of course, but his features none the less. While Haylee had Artie's eyes and hair color, Emmy had Quinn's hazel eyes and blonde hair, but only a tad darker. Although while she had Quinn's eye coloring, she had gotten Artie's vision, or lack there of. She had glasses since she was six, when they realized that she could barely see three feet in front of her face. She had a cute, dark purple, rectangle lenses and up until now had not asked for contacts.

Quinn gave her youngest a smile, "I can call the eye doctor on Monday. I can see if I can set you up an appointment soon so we can talk about it."

"I don't know." Artie said hesitating. "Baby, do you think you're ready for contacts?"

"Dad, I'm going into middle school. I think I can handle sticking little circles in my eyes." she told him chuckling dryly and slightly rolling her eyes.

"Your glasses are so cute though." he let out a little saddened.

Emmy was gorgeous with or without glasses, but he knew that the contacts would help the whole 'I'm in middle school, I'm a teenager' syndrome go faster to her. He didn't know if he wanted that yet. He knew he couldn't prevent his girls from growing up, but if this one little thing could help him hang on to keeping her younger, he would go for it.

"They won't be gone forever, I'll still have them. Just the contacts more, c'mon please." She pleaded.

"Artie, it's just contact lenses. I think she's ready for them."

Artie sighed, "Okay, fine." he told her as Emmy smiled and let out a little excited squeal.

Watching the whole exchange made Haylee set on her decision to keep her birth control a secret. She knew that if she told her mom, eventually it would get back to her dad. Whether if Quinn meant to tell him anything or not, it would happen. Her dad couldn't find out. He had just freaked out slightly over Emmy getting contacts, contacts! She knew that by not telling anyone, with the exception of Alec was the right thing to do.

The next morning she kept that thought in her head as she got up and took her first pill.


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: Okay, I wrote this chapter super fast. I basically planned everything it would say anyway, so I figured I'd get it up before I went to work. This chapter is my favorite thus far and will lead into a really intense next chapter, so I hope people like it! Read, Review, Enjoy...you know the drill. **_

_**Disclaimer: Owns nothing, except my original character. Glee is property of FOX and its creators. **_

Haylee had been on the Pill for four days and so far she was hoping the reasons she was taking them would be worth what she was going through now. When the nurse who worked at the clinic had read off to her the side effects, she hadn't really given them much notice. Side effects always seemed to her as if they were proven, but unlikely. Bullshit. She had never been so nauseous in her entire life, and it wasn't really going away. The first few days she hadn't really noticed anything, but now it seemed as if her body was catching up to all the hormones she was putting in it and it was not making her stomach happy.

She was spending the day with Alec at the mall and had to focus on trying to enjoy herself when she was with him. She had told him about that she had gone on the Pill but she really didn't want to mention the side effects. She didn't want to bum out his mood.

"Are you sure you're okay?" he asked her as they walked out to the entrance of the mall, were Santana was going to pick them up and drop Haylee off at her house.

"Yeah, I"m fine. Don't worry about me." she told him giving his hand a squeeze.

She wasn't fine. She felt the exact opposite of fine. On top of everything, the ride home from the mall never felt so long before. The car, especially Santana's road rage, was not helping. When they finally reached her house, she was so relieved. When she got through the door her first instinct was to go lie down and to continue to try not puke.

"Hale is that you?" she heard Artie's voice call her from the kitchen as she entered the house. Crap, he was already home from work. She thought she'd have at least twenty minutes. She really didn't think she could handle small talk right now.

"Yeah." She called out weakly as she made her way into the kitchen, she knew her dad would want to talk to her, and she didn't want to ignore him.

"Hey, sweetie." he said as he could hear her footsteps enter the kitchen as he turned in his chair to face her.

"Hi, did you just get home?" she asked.

"Yeah," he started with a smile but it soon faded as he looked at her beyond pale and clearly uncomfortable face. "Are you okay? You feeling alright? You look a little pale."

Haylee tried to force a smile, "Yeah, yeah I'm fine. Um, where's mom and Em?" She was beginning to feel ten times worse with every word she said. She didn't know how much longer she could keep this up.

"Mom went to pick Em up at dance class. Hale, you really don't look so good." Artie continued, his voice starting to fill with concern as he wheeled closer to her. Haylee could feel her stomach rising into her throat. "Are you sure-" he started but was cut off to see Haylee clasp her hand in front of her mouth and take off running.

She was never one to be quite good with speed, but she had never ran so fast as she had in that moment. She swung open the door and fell to her knees just in time as she threw up into the toilet. Artie had made no hesitation to follow her. Haylee haven't even noticed that he had even followed her or come in until she felt a pair of gentle hands pull her hair out of her face. After a few minutes the strong desire to puke finally passed and she was able to catch her breathe, wipe her mouth with a piece of toilet paper and flush.

As she sat up next to Artie's chair, he bent down gently and pressed his lips to her forehead.

"You don't feel hot." He mumbled, rubbing her cheeks as he pulled away. "Do you think you ate something that's not getting along with you, honey?" he asked softly stroking her hair.

"It's just-" she started as she tried to figure out what to say, "that Santana should get her license revoked, I love her but it just needs to get done." She finished weakly, putting her head in her hands. At least it wasn't a complete lie, it wasn't as if Santana's crazy driving _hadn't_ made her feel anymore sick.

Artie gave her a little sympathetic pout, "Carsick?"

She just nodded.

"Here, why don't you go lie down? I think mom is bringing home a pizza, but I don't think you're up for that."

The mention of food made her stomach lurch all over again, but luckily this time nothing came up.

She shook her head grimly. "No, no pizza."

Artie gave her a sad smile. "You go to your room and relax, I'll bring you some ginger ale to help settle your stomach okay?" he told her sweetly.

Haylee just nodded and listened as she made her way to her room. Artie came in a couple minutes later with a tall glass that was fizzing at the top as well as a little plate of crackers. She couldn't help but feel guilty, her dad was taking such good care of her, and she was being dishonest with him. She was keeping secrets. She didn't like the way it felt.

"Thanks Daddy." She said her eyes tearing up a little bit. She didn't want to cry but she couldn't really help it.

"Oh sweetie, of course. I'm always here, always. You know that right?"

Haylee swallowed the huge lump she had in her throat and nodded.

Artie leaned down and gently kissed the top of her head. "Feel better." he told her as he made her way out of her room and gently shut the door.

Haylee took a sip of the soda her dad brought her, and managed to get herself to calm down.

Later that night Quinn and Artie were in the kitchen, cleaning up after dinner.

"So she just got home and started throwing up?" Quinn asked Artie confused and worried.

"Practically, she looked awful. I mean Santana is a horrible driver, we all know that, but I didn't think it'd make her this sick."

"She seemed a little off before she went to the mall today, I feel like she just hasn't been feeling that great, and maybe the driving sent her over the edge."

"You're probably right, I hope she's feeling a little better at least. She hasn't come out of her room in hours."

As the night got later, Artie was about to meet Quinn in their bedroom after saying goodnight to the girls. He kissed Emmy and made his way past Haylee's room. He wasn't sure if he wanted to go in, she was probably sleeping, but he wanted to check on her.

He gently pushed the door open to see that she was out like a light. She had left her nightstand lamp on, so he quietly wheeled over to turn it off. Before his hand reached the lamp he noticed that a few pairs of her socks had fallen on the ground. Her sock drawer was the first drawer in her nightstand so he quickly bent down and scooped the socks up. As he placed the socks in the drawer he felt his hand hit something hard. It didn't feel like the wood that the drawers were made of either, it felt like plastic. Out of curiosity he lifted up what he touched out of the drawer so he could see it. When he looked at it, he felt his heart speed up and his eyes go wide.

No, these couldn't be what he thought they were. This must be some kind of mistake. Maybe he was imagining things? Maybe he was already asleep and this entire thing was just a dream? He knew he was awake. He knew exactly what these were and that everything was real. He couldn't deny it, no matter how badly he wanted to. At a loss of what else to do he quickly turned off the lamp, and kept the plastic circle on his lap as he wheeled out of Haylee's room. As he went down the hall to his and Quinn's bed room, he felt all the nerves shaking violently. As he reached their room he saw Quinn reading her book in their bed.

"Quinn?" he squeaked out.

"Yeah babe?" She answered looking up slightly.

He took a deep breath, "Do you have any idea why I just found birth control pills in our fifteen year old daughter's room?"


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: Okay intense chapter! Again thanks for the reviews and those who are readers and haven't reviewed, thanks for reading. Although don't be shy, I would like you're feedback! A lot more of Artie/Quinn interaction in this one than any of the others thus far so I hope some of you like that! Read, Review, Enjoy! **_

_**Disclaimer: Still own nothing but my characters. We all know who Glee belongs to. **_

Quinn felt her body go numb. It felt like one of those outer body experiences, where you feel like you're watching the action that's going on in your own life. In a way she was more shocked by the first part of what Artie said, rather than the part about the birth control pills alone. He asked her if she had any idea, and she should be able to answer that question 'yes.' Give some kind of explanation, know something; but she knew nothing. Her daughter had gone on the Pill, and she had no clue.

"No." was all she managed to breathe out.

"What do you mean no?" Artie asked getting more and more panicked with every word he spoke.

His breathes were staggering and even in her state of shock and worry, Quinn was able to see how badly he was freaking out. All she really wanted to do was freak out, but she knew she couldn't. In relationships sometimes you have to alternate being the strong one because the other person really needs to be the scared one. Artie had been the strong one countless times, but right now, it was her turn.

"I didn't know, I don't know. She, she didn't tell me anything."

"How could she have gotten these without you knowing? Without either of us knowing?" Artie questioned trying to control how he was feeling so he could use some of the practicality he still had left in his body to figure this out.

"I don't know, a clinic maybe? That's the only way I can see how." Quinn reasoned.

Artie let out a huge sigh, "This, this can't be happening. Okay, she can't be having sex with Alec. She just can't be." Artie said shaking his head. His eyes were moving everywhere, he was fidgeting in his chair, his face was beginning to flush. He was completely unraveling.

Quinn took a deep breath, "We don't know that she is. You know we shouldn't just jump to conclusions."

"Not jump to conclusions? Quinn, they're birth control pills! Birth control pills that you didn't know about! If she was to be put on those for any type of medical reason, besides pregnancy prevention, you would've known. She would've told you because it wouldn't have been a big deal and she would've needed more guidance from you and from a doctor. Haylee doesn't do this, okay? She has never once gone behind our backs or kept secrets, why would she start now?" Artie huffed out.

Quinn knew everything that he was saying was the truth. She didn't want to be in denial but she wasn't going to give up that easily. Not before she at least got to the bottom of this.

"Let me see those pills." She told Artie as she held out her hand.

Artie looked a little confused by what she was going to do, but he handed her the little plastic circle. Quinn took a few minutes and inspected. She opened up the container to see that only four pills were missing.

"I don't think she's started having sex with him yet if that's what she's planning to do. There are only four pills missing. Besides the more I think about it, the more it's starting to make sense that she just started these. Nausea is a huge side effect when you get started on these, that's probably why she got so sick today."

Artie sighed a little bit of relief, even though in reality he really didn't feel any better. "She has to get off of those, you have to talk to her and tell her she can't take those anymore."

Quinn furrowed her eye brows. "Are you crazy? I can't do that, if she's planning on having sex with him there is no way I'm taking away something that could protect her! Artie, we can't do that!"

"Well the other solution then is me taking an axe and using it to chop off Alec's dick, because I can't let this happen! I can't! I can't just watch my daughter get on the Pill and start having sex! I can't do it!" he cried out, to the point where Quinn could tell that he was on the verge of not only tears, but a complete breakdown. She was having trouble now not keeping her eyes a little misty.

"Artie, do you know why I got pregnant when I was sixteen?" she asked him solemnly.

"Because you got drunk and had sex with Puck. Quinn I know that story." he retorted back.

"No, it was because all my parents ever did was preach abstinence to me. I barely knew anything outside of that, and look what good it did? If she would've came to me like I wish she did, and asked me about getting on the Pill, I would've said yes. I'm not going to have her go off of these because unlike me she was smart enough to take control. I'm not going to take that control away from her and watch my daughter get pregnant in high school like I did! If I know something like this is going on, and I did something that would in a way cause her to be put in that position I wouldn't be able to live with myself, Artie."

Artie sighed, "That's the last thing I want for her too, you know that. Just the sex thing is what scares me the most. Protection, no protection, she's having sex. She's just a kid, Quinn. She's our baby, and I just don't know if I can deal with that."

"I know, I feel the same way. But I have to deal with it, and you have to too. I'm not talking about letting her do whatever she wants. I'm going to talk to her about all of this in the morning but no matter what, we have to be practical, kids have sex. We have to handle this rationally. I think first thing I'm going to do is put these back, while she's still sleeping. I don't know what time she's been taking them and I don't want to screw it up."

"Here, let me take them back. I'm headed out that way anyway. I think, I think I'm just going to sleep on the couch tonight." he told her.

Quinn felt even more saddened. "Why? You're not mad at me for all of this are you?"

Artie shook his head rapidly, "No, honey of course not. I just need to be alone for a little bit okay? It has nothing to do with you though babe. I promise."

Quinn nodded and handed Artie back the plastic pill case, "Alright. I love you, try to get some sleep."

"I love you too." he told her as he wheeled out of their room and quietly back into Haylee's. He made sure to be quiet so he wouldn't wake her up and put the pills back into her sock drawer.

It was once that he got settled on the couch that he let the tears finally pour out of his eyes. Haylee couldn't have sex, she just couldn't. She was too young, she was still his little girl and he wasn't ready to accept that she wasn't so little anymore. At least not in that way. Also he was scared. He knew the birth control would be their to protect her but stuff could always go wrong. Also this was too grown up. He didn't want her to get hurt. He didn't want to see her get into something that she wasn't mentally ready to handle yet. This was one of the scariest moments he has had yet to face as a parent. He hated the scared parent feeling. It sucked.

He remembers the worst one of those moments he ever had with that feeling. Quinn had taken Haylee to go shopping when she was seven and Emmy was three. With the two of them gone it left him and Emmy to have a few hours to themselves. They were in their backyard, playing in the snow considering it was december. He was sitting near her as she played near a section that was near a pond that their neighbors had in their backyard. Everything was supposed to be completely frozen and with snow covering everything, he really couldn't tell that she was over a pond. Until he heard a crack and a scream. As he looked over he saw her head bobbing down into the water; she didn't know how to swim yet. Panicked was a complete understatement as he managed to get over to where she was and pull her out. Her entire body was blue and her clothes were soaked. She was coughing up so much water and could barely breathe. Artie had stripped her of her wet clothes right there and then and took off almost all of his later and put them around her, and then managed to get in the car and drive to the hospital as fast as he could. When they got there and were helped he just felt so helpless. They were saying she had hypothermia and all he could do was try not to break down into sobs as they tried to get her body temperature back up to normal. That day haunted him everyday for months. He couldn't help but think what if something worse would've happened. He could've lost her. Years later when Emmy asked to take ice skating lessons because she had such a short memory of the entire ordeal, he flat out refused. He never wanted her near ice again, it was just too scary. Since the days that both of his girls were born, he made a vow to each of them. To protect them no matter what. Every time he got the scared parent feeling, he felt like he was failing with that vow; and it killed him.

Now he felt some of that feeling again. It was no way near as scary as what happened with Emmy and the ice, but it was actually pretty close. He was terrified of what could be going on with his daughter, and now all he wanted was his baby girl to be safe and to not do this. He just wanted his daughters to not grow up this fast, he couldn't take it. Especially if that had anything, anything at all, to do with sex.


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N: Alright next chapter! I give credit to the Beach Boys for a song that is used in this chapter. Please Read, Review, Enjoy**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my characters. Glee belongs to Fox and it's creators.**_

The next morning Artie felt like he was in an exhausted blur. He barely got any sleep and now he had to get up to get ready to go to work. Quinn was awake and had coffee and breakfast with him as usual. In the summer the girls took full advantage of not having to get up for school and would sleep in as long as their bodies would allow. Sometimes he wished they would get up a little early and eat breakfast with him, but not today. He couldn't face Haylee right yet; he wouldn't have any idea of what to say.

"Are you going to be okay today?" Quinn asked him as he was leaving.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. I have to be fine, you know? When I'm at work this can't occupy my every thought." he responded.

"I'm going to talk to her, okay? I'm going to get some answers. This will be okay, Artie. It will. You need to remember that."

Artie just nodded and headed out.

Quinn took the next few hours to prep herself for this discussion. She wasn't exactly quite sure on everything she would say, or how it would go but she knew one thing; she needed to be strong. She couldn't lose it and get upset or sad or angry. She just had to stay calm. Once she knew that Haylee had been up for a while she took a deep breath and went in for the kill. She went up to her door and knocked.

"Come in." she heard Haylee call back.

She opened the door and stood in her doorway.

"Hey, sweetheart, can we talk?" she asked.

"Sure, about what?" Haylee said sitting up on her bed.

Quinn didn't answer right away, instead went over to Haylee's sock drawer and pulled out the pills.

"These." she said calmly holding up the plastic pill case for Haylee to see as she sat down across from her on the bed.

Haylee felt a mixture of fear, embarrassment, and regret sweep over in a matter of two seconds. How had she found those? When did she find those? Worst of all, if she knew, did that mean her dad knew too?

"How- um when did you find those?" Haylee stuttered out.

"Last night, after you were asleep. Dad came in to check on you. He found some of your socks sitting on the ground and went to pick them up, and here we are." Quinn explained.

Knowing that her dad had found the pills and not her mom was the most devastating thing Haylee thinks she had ever heard. "Daddy knows?" she asked with her voice cracking and tears beginning to pour down her cheeks.

"Yes he does, but honey don't cry. Okay you don't have to cry, it's alright." Quinn reassured her, putting her hand on Haylee's shoulder. She wanted to talk to her about this of course, but she didn't want her to cry or feel humiliated; that's the last thing she wanted.

"No it's not! No it's not! I don't want Daddy to be freaked out or hate me!" she sobbed.

"Haylee he could never hate you. You hear me? Never. He and I both love you, so, so much. Nothing, and I mean nothing, will ever change that. Understand?" Quinn told her firmly wiping away her tears so she could look her in the eyes.

Haylee let out another sob and nodded her head.

"Sure, he's freaked out. That's only because he's worried, and honestly so am I. Hun, why didn't you talk to me about this? Were you afraid I'd get mad?" Quinn questioned.

Haylee took a deep breath trying to control her crying. "I don't know, I just thought it'd be best for everyone if it stayed my secret. It's not that I thought that I shouldn't tell you, I wanted to, but I didn't want you to think that you failed. Your story of when you were in high school affected me, Mom, it really did. I just thought that if I did that then you would've felt like none of your work as a parent mattered, and I didn't want you to feel that kind of disappointment."

"You're not disappointing me by doing this. I'm happy that you have learned from my mistakes, you took control to protect yourself and that takes a lot of intelligence and a lot of maturity. I'm proud of you for that. You're one of my little girls, of course I don't want you to have sex yet, but being practical here, if you are, or if you're going too, then I'm happy that you'd be safe. You, you haven't had sex yet, have you?" Quinn checked, the thought making her very nervous.

Haylee shook her head, "No, I just thought the Pill would be good to get on so if in the near future I decide that it does end up happening that, I'll be good you know? I was never planning on this, this young, but Mom I love Alec. I really, really do and I can't help but want it, you know?"

Quinn nodded. "I do, but my advice to you is to put off for a while. Especially until you've been on those pills for at least a month and a half. You need to think a lot about this Hale, it's a big decision. Birth control or no birth control, you can't take it lightly. Also Alec still needs to use a condom okay? If I know this is going on I need to make sure that you are taking all the precautions possible. I don't want you to do this, I think you're too young but I want you to know that as long as you're being safe, I won't be mad at you."

"I understand, and I honestly don't know what's going to happen but I appreciate what you're telling me."

"You can always come to me about this, Hale. Remember that okay? When you are ready, you can come to me about it." Quinn told her.

Haylee nodded. "Mom?"

"Yeah?"

"How upset is Dad?"

Quinn sighed, "He's upset, babe. He's just scared that's all, you know how he is with you and your sister? You're his baby girls and this whole thing is just a lot scarier for him then it is for me to deal with. I don't want you to worry though, okay? Don't worry, he'll come around."

"I hope so."

That night when Artie came home Quinn pulled him aside and told him what happened.

"So she's still a virgin? My daughter is still a virgin?" he clarified.

"Yes Artie, she's still a virgin. She is contemplating not being one though, and I talked to her about all of that, and hopefully she'll decide to put this off, but no matter what she will be protected. You know what she was the most worried about?"

"What?"

"You. Making sure you were okay, and that your relationship with her would be okay."

Artie sighed, "It will, it's just, I can't really adapt to this. Knowing that she's thinking about having sex soon, it's horrifying. I just want to lock her up in her room forever."

"You know we can't do that. All it will do will damage our relationship with her, and make her want to sneak around and rebel. We have to be practical and rational. It's the only proper way to take the situation."

Artie groaned, "This sucks."

"I know. Here is what you are going to do though, tonight you are going to take your daughters out for dinner. Just the three of you, I'm going to eat something here and get some stuff done. You need this. This might help Haylee come to feeling better and you to feeling better."

A half and hour later Artie, Haylee, and Emmy were all in the car, driving to go get some Chinese food. Artie felt awkward, and he knew that Haylee felt awkward. He couldn't talk to her right now, he just didn't know what to say. Then a familiar song came on the radio.

"Oh my god, this is such a great song! Remember we used to sing it all the time! Dad, you have to turn it up!" Emmy said excitedly getting ready to sing.

Emmy was definitely the show biz child. She loved dance, and music, and all things performing. Car singing however, was her personal favorite. The song that came on the radio was _God Only Knows _by the Beach Boys. A song that they often had sung in the car together when Haylee and Emmy were growing up on road trips. Artie listened to her and turned up the song and she automatically began to sing.

"_I may not always love you _

_but as long as there are stars above you _

_you never need to doubt it _

_I'll make you so sure about it_

_God only knows what I'd be without you" _

She finished the first verse, expecting Artie and Haylee to join in. They didn't budge, they weren't comfortable with each other, so Emmy continued.

"_If you should ever leave me _

_through life would still go on believe me_

_the world could show nothing to me_

_so what good would living do me _

_God only knows what I'd be without you_

_God only knows what I'd be without you" _

With that verse finished the puppy dog look on Emmy's face for him to join in broke his uncomfortable mood so he opened his mouth to join her.

"_If you should ever leave me_

_well life would still go on believe me_

_the world could show nothing to me_

_so what good would living do me" _

Haylee still wouldn't sing, but soon not only was Emmy giving her the puppy dog eyes, but Artie was giving her them a little bit too and an encouraging smile. The look of happiness from her dad right now was all it took.

"_God only knows what I'd be without you_

_God only knows what I'd be without you_

_God only knows_

_God only knows what I'd be without you_

_God only knows what I'd be without you_

_God only knows_

_God only knows what I'd be without you_

_God only knows what I'd be without you_

_God only knows_

_God only knows what I'd be without you_

_God only knows what I'd be without you_

_God only knows_

_God only knows what I'd be without you_

_God only knows what I'd be without you_

_God only knows_

_God only knows what I'd be without you_

_God only knows what I'd be without you_

_God only knows _

_God only knows what I'd be without you" _

By the end of the song, their singing had grown into full on belting and everyone had a smile on their face, even Haylee. Giving her the hope to do at least one thing with her dad, which was to talk to him.

As they were being seated at the restaurant Haylee quickly pulled Artie aside.

"Daddy, I'm sorry." she mumbled out her eyes welling with tears.

Artie took a deep breath, "Hale, I just, I just don't want you to get hurt. Ever. That's all." he told her his face softening.

"So you're not mad at me?"

"Just trying to relax about everything, and I'm stressed but I love you so much, sweetie. You know that, and I love you too much to stay mad at you for this."

Haylee gave him a smile. "Thank you." she whispered softly.

Artie gave her a smile in return. "So, you ready to go get some food?"

Haylee answered him with a nod as they caught up with Emmy. Artie didn't feel any better about the situation, but he felt better about being able to be happy and relaxed around his daughter while knowing this, and for right now, that was enough.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Okay, this chapter isn't the longest one I've had but it is very important! As will the chapter following this, except that one will probably be a little longer! I hope everyone continues to enjoy! So read, review, enjoy. **_

_**Disclaimer: I own my characters and nothing more. We all know the Glee team and what they own. **_

It had been another two months since the finding of the pills and so far so good. Although Artie felt panic every single time Haylee would even talk to Alec, he was learning to cope. With her possibly having sex no, but with her spending time with him while on the Pill, yes.

As of right now, there had been no sex with Haylee and Alec. The thoughts lingered but nothing happened. The thoughts however, grew. Tonight, Haylee was going over to Alec's. Brittany and Santana went out, something that Haylee neglected to tell her parents. They hung out in his room, but everything was innocent. Or at least it started out that way.

What started out as some simple hand holding while Alec played the guitar for Haylee, turned into cuddling. Cuddling soon turned into kissing, which turned into very heated kissing. Before Haylee knew it, she was letting herself go further than they had ever been before. She let his hands roam everywhere, she let him take off his shirt, and than remove hers. She felt good. She could tell that tonight would be the night, everything felt perfect. They kept it up like that for a while. Until it got a little more intense as he fumbled with the clasp of her bra and snapped it open and it joined both of there shirts on the floor.

"I love you." Alec said panting, barely breaking their lips apart.

"I love you too." She whispered back, kissing him again. Soon his jeans and her shorts joined her bra on the ground as well, as he reached over to his dresses drawer and grabbed a condom.

His fingers were running through her hair and both their hearts were pounding. I mean it's not like either of them were experienced with this before, and it was scary.

He slowly moved his fingers to the elastic of her panties and began to pull them down slightly. When he did that, something changed. Something snapped in her. Suddenly she realized something. The plan she had set out for herself, the original plan, didn't have as much to do with her mother getting pregnant in high school as she thought it did. She realized that she felt that way about putting sex off for a little while because, that's what she wanted. That's what she was ready for. She now was more terrified than nerves. Now all she wanted to was for him to stop. She couldn't do this, she wasn't ready.

"S-stop!" She stuttered out.

Alec looked alarmed, "What? Are you okay? What's wrong?"

"I, I can't. I just can't. I'm sorry Alec, I'm so sorry." She whimpered quickly as she got off of his bed and grabbed her clothes off the ground. She threw them on her body very quickly, partially getting dressed as she ran out of his house. She felt bad about leaving him like that, but she didn't know what else to do.

She loved him. She really, really did. She couldn't have sex with him though, not yet. She knew that because of that, there was a chance that their relationship was probably over. She just got up and left him. She wouldn't be surprised if he never wanted to speak to her again. Running home, with her shoes in her hands, her tank top barely on having her bra, that had been clipped on the wrong hook in the rush, totally shorts were crooked on her hips, and make up was smeared down her face with the tears that were beginning to form; she felt trashy. Cheap. Like one of those girls that gave it up way too early. She was so young, she was fifteen. In an attempt to do one of the most grown up things you can possibly do, it left Haylee feeling in a state in which she had never felt like such a little kid.

A part of her felt guilty for not going through with it. Definitely because of just running out on Alec, that she for sure felt guilty about, but also guilt for just not putting out. She had gone that far that they were practically completely naked in front of each other, and than she just became a pussy and backed out. Although, she knew that feeling that way was stupid, because of how young she was. She felt more stupid for all of this in the first place. The birth control, how awkward and hurt she must of made her parents feel, especially her dad when he found it, and how she had come so close to kissing her virginity goodbye.

As she approached her house, she felt apprehensive about entering. She didn't want her parents finding out about this. Although I think just by the state of her clothes and make up, they'd figure something out. She really wished Emmy had been home instead of sleeping over at a friend's. If she was there, maybe her little sister could've provided some kind of distraction? She knew there was no avoiding anything, because she couldn't just stand outside all night. Taking a deep breath, she opened the door.

As she got in the house she saw that only her dad was there, her mom was nowhere in view, she was probably sleeping. Artie was watching some T.V and didn't notice that she had even come in. Looking at her father, one of the people who loved her more than anyone else on the planet did, she couldn't control her tears. Everything that just happened, all the emotion of it hit her like a ton of bricks.

"Daddy?" she whispered, her voice quivering with sobs.

Artie looked up, and saw Haylee standing in the doorway. She was a mess. He tried to ignore the fact that her clothes were in a disorganized state, because all he focused on was the make up and tears running down her face.

"Hale? What happened?" he asked concerned.

Instead of answering she burst into sobs and ran over to her dad, and collapsed into his arms.

"Shh, Shh, Shh, Hale, it's okay. It's okay sweetie, it's okay. Shh, everything's okay." he shushed into her hair.

Haylee just continued to bawl, and Artie grew increasingly confused, concerned, and angry. He had no idea what had happened by but the look of her clothes, and the look of her now, he figured it had something to do with Alec. All Artie wanted to do in that moment was beat the living shit out of that kid, for whatever he might have done to his daughter for putting her in the state she was right now. No one made his little girls cry, no one.

After a while her sobs let up slightly and she gently pulled away from Artie. He wiped the tears from her cheeks.

"Hale, what happened?" he asked gently.

He wasn't really sure if he wanted to know the answer. In fact he was terrified. What if what he had always been scared of, actually happened tonight. What if she had sex? Oh my god. His heart was pounding faster than it ever had before. He felt sick, he wanted to throw up. He really wish Quinn hadn't been so tired from her workout today and hadn't fallen asleep, he really needed her right now. He didn't think he could do this.

He thought that if she and Alec actually had sex, that Haylee might lie to him, but he didn't know what to think. He wanted her to be honest with him no matter how much it hurt. So when he noticed her taking deep breaths, looking terrified he knew that he had to be strong so he could find out what was really going on.

"You can tell me babe, you can tell me. Whatever it is, please don't be afraid. I never want you to think that, that you can't come to me with anything. You used to tell me everything, Hale. So please no matter what it is, I can take it. Just please tell me what happened sweetie." He pleaded to her as he brushed her hair out of her eyes.

So he sat there, preparing himself for the worst, instead he got in some cases what might've been the best.

"I ran away Daddy, I ran away."


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N: Okay chapter seven! This one is very sweet, for those who like sweetness! We all need it every now and than! So read, review, enjoy! **_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my characters. **_

"What do you mean you ran away?" Artie questioned. He was a little confused, running away could really mean anything.

"From Alec. We, we were um going to um- you know," Haylee whispered, turning bright red as she explained, she really didn't like talking to her dad about this, it was beyond the point of uncomfortable. She was still though, heartbroken, and really just wanted to tell her dad the truth and have him tell her that everything was going to be alright. "And I couldn't do it, I just ran out and left him." she cried.

On the inside, Artie was ecstatic. She had done what he wanted her to do, which was to not have sex. If anything, he felt like celebrating, instead he was watching his daughter be sad. Although he realized that even though he may see this as the greatest thing ever, she didn't. She felt broken, humiliated, and just plain horrible. It was obvious in her face. Artie had to just make her feel better, he understood the pain she was feeling because of this. He knew that being a teenager isn't easy, and something like this, can be devastating.

Before he could even speak in response she cut him off. "I know you're happy, I know this is what you wanted! But it sucks! It really does, I just ran away, and now what if Alec hates me? I still love him, I don't want him to hate me!" Haylee continued to sob.

Artie pulled her back into his arms and kissed the top of her head. "Shh, Hale, it's okay. Listen to me, you did the right thing. You hear me? You did the right thing. Look I am happy, you're right. That isn't what I wanted for you, but I'm more happy because you took control over how you felt and what you wanted. That's a very brave thing to do and not many people have it in them. You set limits for what you are comfortable with, and you know what? If Alec can't handle that, than it's his problem, and then he won't even deserve you."

"He didn't say anything. When I left he just sat there, motionless. I didn't even stay to explain, I was just too scared. Too scared that he'd be angry or that he would just try to talk me out of all the nerves. I didn't want to be talked out of it, I just couldn't do it. I thought I'd be able to, and I couldn't."

Artie sighed. "Look, maybe you should've stayed and at least tried to talk to him about how you are feeling. As much as I hate to admit it, Alec is a nice guy and I think he would've understood. But you shouldn't feel bad at all for not being able to go through with that. Never feel guilty about that, ever. Don't ever think that you owe it to a guy or just go through with it because someone is pressuring you. That is not the way sex is supposed to be, especially when you're fifteen."

"Daddy I'm so sorry." Haylee said abruptly.

Artie looked confused, "For what?"

"That you had to find those pills. I know it hurt you, and believe me that's the last thing I wanted to do. I don't even know why I did it. I don't know why I did any of this. It was stupid, it was just so stupid."

"It wasn't stupid. You're a teenager okay? All of this, everything you've been feeling, is completely normal. Yeah, I hate it. I don't like to see you grow up, and I want to keep you from fully growing up for as long as I possibly can. I still get it though. I don't want you to think ever, that I'm mad at you for feeling a certain way, because for me to do that, that's the stupid thing in the situation."

Haylee sniffled back more of the tears she had. "Thanks Dad."

Artie smiled and leaned in to softly kiss her forehead. "Of course. Everything will work out okay?"

Haylee managed to give a small smile, "Okay."

"How about you and me put a pizza in the oven, eat some ice cream, and watch any cheesy romantic comedy of your choosing? What do you say?" Artie said with a mischievous grin on his face.

Haylee smiled, "Of my choice?"

"Of your choice."

"_Love, Actually?" _ She asked hopefully.

"So this will be what, the one millionth time you've seen that movie?"

"Hey! You said of my choice and that movie is like an old friend, you never get tired of it."

"Alright, I'll take care of the food. You put it in." Artie said with a reluctant smile on his face as he got into his chair to get them some snacks.

As they curled up to watch the movie, it didn't change the nerves of how Haylee felt because of her relationship with Alec, but for a while it made everything just feel simply better.

The next morning Haylee wasn't sure how she felt. The distraction of food and movies had faded and brought her right back to her humiliated and nervous state. When Artie had told Quinn about everything that happened, she brought her a cup of tea, and a hug.

"You don't need to dwell on this honey, you'll figure everything out. I just want you to know that I'm proud of you and that everything will be okay. Just remember that okay?" Quinn told her.

"I will, I mean it can get better, right?"

"It's not that it can get better, it's that it will, get better." she said in response.

Haylee was just about to answer when suddenly the doorbell rang. Quinn excused herself to go get it.

When she returned a minute later, she wasn't alone. "Hale, there is someone here who wants to talk to you." Quinn said.

"Who?" Haylee asked.

"Me." said a familiar voice who suddenly made himself visible in Haylee's doorway.

"Alec? What are you doing here?" she asked nervously.

"Can we go talk outside?" he asked her.

Haylee looked a little nervous but Quinn gave her a look basically screaming for her to do it.

"Yeah, sure." She told him as they made their way out to her porch.

Once the door was shut and they were completely alone Haylee did not tip toe around anything.

"I'm so sorry about last night! I'm so sorry! I just got scared and I didn't know what else to do! And I don't want you to think that it's your fault, it's not! Just it didn't feel right, just not yet. We just need to wait for a while that's all! I still love you, I love you so much and I'm so happy being with you, but if you came here to break up with me, I understand." She blurted out all at once.

"Break up with you? Why would you think I'd want to do that? Listen the whole reason I came to talk to you, was to tell you that everything was okay. I don't want you to think that sex is all I want from our relationship, because it's not. For the longest time, you've been my best friend. Even though that now you're my girlfriend, you're still my best friend. Best friends help each other feel comfortable, and are there for each other no matter what. And best friends don't need something like sex, for them to enjoy each other and to have fun."

Haylee felt a huge weight lifted off of her shoulder. "You're my best friend too."

"Feel better?" he asked her, putting his arm around her shoulder.

"Much." she told him smiling.

He smiled back and leaned into kissed her, she kissed him back.

"You know, it'd be nice to come home and not have to see you two sucking face." a voice said interrupting them. They both looked up to see Emmy, coming home from her sleepover.

Haylee just laughed, "Than go ahead and get inside."

Emmy rolled her eyes and Alec kissed Haylee again one last time. Now she felt better, and not just distraction better, or clearing the air better. But the best she has felt in a long time, everything was how it should be.

_**A/N: Just a quick ending side to give credit to the film 'Love Actually' which I mentioned in this chapter. That was a touch of a personal note, because it happens to be my favorite movie, and me and my mom have seen it probably about a million times ourselves; and my dad always makes fun of us for it! Great movie if you haven't seen, totally recommend it! Anyway I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter, because I have been really loving writing this story!**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/N: Hey readers! I hate to say it but this will be the final chapter of 'Daughters'. I have loved working on this story and don't worry, I have an idea for another multi chapter quartie fic that I might end up doing, right now ideas are in the works and I write one shots about many different glee friendships and relationships all the time, so I won't be disappearing off the writing earth anytime soon. Thank you to all who read and reviewed! It means a lot to me! This chapter is kind of like an epilogue sort of thing, considering it does take place years later than the rest of the story. So here it is, the final chapter. **_

_7 years later_

It happened. No matter how badly he didn't want it to. It did. The years went by. Haylee and Alec had stayed together all through high school, went off to college together, and right after they graduated, he proposed. In a way Artie was happy. Alec loved Haylee. He loved her a lot, and had always treated her right, always.

It was a big year. Not only was it the year Haylee was getting married, but it was the year that Emmy was going off to college. While Haylee had gone to Ohio State with Alec, staying close by, Emmy had other plans. She was going to the University of Southern California, to pursue acting. It scared him out of his mind, her being so far away. He was surprised that he and Quinn were even letting her go, but this was what she wanted. She wanted more than what Ohio had to offer, and in a way she reminded him a little bit of Rachel Berry.

The wedding was set for a week before Emmy went off to school, so she could still be there to be her sister's maid of honor.

As Artie and Haylee stood in the entry way to the alter, waiting for their time to go in, all Artie could do was stare. He hadn't seen the dress yet, and here she was. All grown up, and as sad as it might've been, she looked beautiful.

"So you haven't told me, what do you think of the dress?" She asked him.

Artie felt his eyes get a little misty. He hadn't even told himself that he wouldn't cry today, because he knew that he would. It was unavoidable.

"You look amazing, you make a beautiful bride, just like your mom did." he told her softly.

"Thank you. You know, we picked this one for a specific reason. Not only because it's beautiful, but because of something else."

"Really? What?"

"It'll make it easier for me to sit on your lap, when you wheel me down the aisle." She sad as she sat down seamlessly on to Artie's lap, wrapping her arms around his neck.

Artie was shocked. He thought he was just going to wheel beside her as she walked. The thought never crossed his mind. As he looked at Haylee sitting on his lap, like she had done so many times over the years, all he could do was lean in and hug her.

They stayed like that for a while. He was crying, and Haylee was trying not too. She didn't want to completely ruin her make up until she was at the alter. They stayed that way until they heard the music, it was show time.

Artie pulled out from their hug and kissed her cheek.

"You ready to get married?"

Haylee sniffled and shook her head excitedly.

As Artie wheeled her down the alter, he felt more happy about this than nervous than he ever had before. As he looked at Alec's face when he saw her. He knew that look. It was the same look that he remembered when he saw Quinn coming down the aisle at their own wedding a little over twenty two years ago. Seeing his face, everything was confirmed. Alec would take good care of his little girl.

As they reached the end and Haylee got off of Artie's lap, Alec looked Artie in the eye. Almost as if it was a promise, specifically to him.

The ceremony was tough to get through. There were a lot of tissues used between, him, Quinn, and Emmy. But it was beautiful. It felt like just yesterday he was more terrified of this than anything. Now it didn't feel so scary anymore. He looked at Quinn as he held her hand through the ceremony. He was proud of what they did. Together, they had raised two beautiful woman, who were now going off to be so happy and to do great things, and he couldn't have been anymore proud.

The day they flew west to California to take Emmy to school, was in a way, scarier than the wedding. Haylee and Alec had seemed practically like a married couple since they were kids, but Emmy being across the country, that was completely new.

She was so excited, she could barely sit still the entire plane ride. That didn't surprise neither Artie or Quinn. She had never been able to sit still. She had always been the theatrical, over the top child. Whether she was singing _The Beach Boys _in the car, to singing _Wicked _songs in front of everyone as Galinda in her high school productions, she owned how excited she was. She owned her passion.

As they got her dorm set up, and she got settled in. Everyone managed to stay under control. So far everything was good, but with each minute that passed, Artie and Quinn's nerves got bigger.

Soon enough, they were leaving to say their goodbyes. "You have everything right? I don't think we forgot everything, but is there anything else you need us to go get before we leave?" Artie asked.

"For about the hundredth time, yes. I have everything, and if I need something I can go get it. I'm good Dad, really." Emmy told him.

"You know, we are only a plane ride away. If you need us we can be out here within a matter of hours. Really don't hesitate to have us come, we'll be here." Artie assured her. What not even Quinn knew was that he had been saving up a special fund that would be their to purchase up to so far fifteen round trip airline tickets.

"I know, but I'll be okay. You don't have to worry about me."

"Yes I do." Artie let out.

With that the strong front Emmy had up, instantly came down as she burst into tears and crumbled into Artie's lap.

"I'll miss you Daddy." She cried into his shoulders.

"I'll miss you too, sweetie. You're going to do great, I'm already so proud of you." he whispered into her ear.

Once everyone had a chance to collect themselves. Everyone said their real goodbyes, knowing that it wouldn't be goodbye for long. Artie was serious, he would only be a plane ride away. He would save up money in that fund to manage a hundred tickets.

It scared Quinn how much her and Haylee were alike in some ways. They both married high school sweethearts, at exactly the same age, and now it seemed that they were starting their family not too far after Quinn and Artie did either. Within about seven months of married life, they found out that Haylee was pregnant. Everyone was excited, although even though she was married it was hard to believe that Haylee, his baby, was having a baby of her own.

Than after 8 and a half months, two weeks before her initial due date, Artie and Quinn got a call at around midnight from Alec. Haylee's water just broke and they were on their way to the hospital. Quinn was practically jumping up and down while Artie felt like his insides were jumping up and down. He was excited to meet his grandchild, they still hadn't found out if it was a boy or a girl, but nervous and anxious all at the same time.

As they got to the hospital they were met in the lobby by an excited Brittany, a nervous Santana, a crazy Emmy calling them on the phone trying to get a flight back home as soon as possible, and a pale white Alec. He reminded Artie so much of how he had been when Haylee and Emmy were born. Especially Haylee. It was different with the first borns. The feeling of becoming a father for the first time was one of the most exciting, and terrifying experiences any man will ever feel.

They were all lead back into the room where they saw Haylee snuggled into her pillow, her breathing staggered, and her eyes teary.

"Hey sweetie, how you holding up?" Artie said as he wheeled up to her, stroking her hair.

"It hurts." she whimpered out.

"I know babe, what did the doctors say? How many centimeters are you?" Quinn asked as she rubbed her daughter's back.

"They said 6, and they said everything was moving really fast, and that they ordered the epidural but everything might go too fast and it might not work in time." She cried out softly, scared. She did not want to do this without drugs.

"Hey, you're strong. You'll get through anything, and soon you'll have a perfect little baby." Artie told her.

"Daddy I'm scared, not just of the delivery, but of everything. What if I can't do this? What if I can't be the type of mom this baby deserves? What if I totally suck at it? What if-" she continued to ramble but Artie cut her off.

"Hale! Honey, don't do that to yourself, okay? You are going to be a great mom, one of the best. That baby is going to love you so much, and your love for it, will cancel out any fears. That's how it works."

"Really?"

"I know so. When you were born, I was petrified. But once you were here, none of that mattered, because you and your sister are the best things that ever happened to me. Now this baby is about to join all that." he told her.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Soon Artie and Santana left the room as they got to the pushing part of labor. The room was getting really crowded, plus Artie wasn't sure if he wanted to see everything considering that whether she was an adult her not, she was still his daughter, and Santana well just wasn't that great with blood.

"One day we are sitting in glee club and the next day we are sitting waiting for us to both share a grandchild? Small world, huh wheels?" Santana asked with a smile on her face.

Artie smiled back. "Yeah, small world."

He was beginning to get really excited and think even more of what the baby would be.

Soon enough Quinn came out to get them, tears running down her face.

"You guys have to come meet our granddaughter. She's beautiful." she told them.

As Artie made his way back into the room, he saw Haylee. She was drenched in sweat, she looked exhausted, but so happy as she held the little baby girl in her arms. As he looked at Alec, he once again saw himself. He saw a guy whose heart had just been captured by a little girl, and that years from now, he'd feel the same feelings about her growing up, and all the fears about her with some guy, the same way he had felt about him.

"Daddy, I would like you to meet Mia." She said as she handed the tiny baby over to Artie.

Artie looked at her. She was gorgeous, she looked like Alec, but with Haylee's nose and ears.

"Hi, Mia." He whispered to her softly. "I love you." He told her.

Suddenly there was a new little girl to capture his heart. Whether it was his wife, his daughters, or now his granddaughter, sweet little girls had always managed to crawl into Artie's heart, and he wouldn't change a single moment of it for the world.

_**A/N: I hope everyone enjoyed the end of the story! Again thanks again for all the support!**_


End file.
